Iron Chef
by kmil-chan
Summary: Shinobu no parece mejorar en su habilidad para cocinar así que encuentra 2 maestros que lo ayudaran. Además de que Miyagi consiguió a alguien que le prepare su almuerzo a escondidas de su novio. Terrorist, Romantica & Egoist.
1. Chapter 1

"Iron Chef"

Junjou Romantica

Pairings: Romantica, Egoist y Terrorist.

Shinobu no parece mejorar en su habilidad para cocinar así que consigue 2 maestros que lo ayudaran. Además de que Miyagi consiguió a alguien que le prepare su almuerzo a escondidas de su novio.

CscS cambo de escena

PtpT pasó de tiempo

_Pensamientos del personaje_

"Dialogo."-acción.

Junjou Romantica pertenece a Nakamura Shingiku.

.

Shinobu caminaba por los alrededores de la universidad sumido en sus pensamientos. Era seguido por algunos de sus compañeros que hablaban animadamente sobre el extraño profesor de literatura mientras él se concentraba en mejorar su sazón al momento de cocinar. Sin embargo él no paraba de pensar en lo que había escuchado.

~Flash Back~

Shinobu miraba atentamente el televisor en su apartamento. Regreso cansado de la universidad y fue a ver si su "vecino" ya había llegado pero no hubo respuesta cuando timbro. Por lo tanto, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en su departamento para educarse sobre algunas cosas.

"Una vez que todo está cortado en pedazos pequeños debemos ponerlos en una cacerola a fuego lento para que se cosan."

Veía un programa de cocina, el cocinero estaba preparando alguna comida italiana. Él simplemente bufo. Había muchos programas de cocina sin embargo la mayoría era sobre comidas extranjeras y él quería mejorar su estilo de cocina japonesa. Sabía que pasaban ese tipo de programas también pero su horario era para las amas de casa y él estaba en clases en esos momentos.

"Esto es pura pérdida de tiempo."

El chico apago el televisor y dejo el control en el sillón. Camino hacia la cocina y tomo un libro de un montón que tenía regados en la barra. Pasaba las hojas observando las fotografías de las recetas y cuando termino el libro comenzó con otro y continúo hasta que cambio la pila de libros a otro lado.

"¿A qué hora va a llegar?"

Shinobu tomo sus llaves y salió del departamento. Estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre cuando escucho a alguien hablando adentro del departamento. Reconoció una de las voces sin embargo la otra no la recordaba, era la voz de un hombre.

"Gracias Kamijou si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda no habría podido traer todos estos libros."

"Recuerde que no lo hago gratis profesor, prometió dejarme salir temprano el viernes y no dejare que lo olvide."

"Urg…tan serio como siempre."

Shinobu escucho ruido y después un poco de silencio. Estuvo listo para tocar a la puerta ya que no permitiría que ese maestro se quedara ahí por más tiempo del necesario.

"¿Quieres algo de comer Kamijou? Tuvimos que salir temprano de la escuela y ya es hora del almuerzo."

"¿Usted cocina profesor? Eso sí es algo que tengo que probarlo."

Escucho como alguien caminaban, hacia la cocina suponía, y sonrió. Todo lo que había en el refrigerador era comida cocinada por él, se había asegurado de eso. Había mejorado mucho en su forma de cocinar y se sentía orgulloso de saber que su rival probaría sus habilidades culinarias y retrocedería. O bueno al menos eso era lo que Shinobu-chin pensaba.

"Esto…creo que sería mejor que pidamos algo para comer."

"¿Eh? Pero si tiene la nevera llena."

"Bueno es que…"

"Vamos profesor, solo caliente algo."

"Después no digas que no te lo advertí Kamijou."

Escucho el sonido del microondas, algunos platos moviéndose y finalmente como ambos se sentaban en la mesa. Había un silencio incomodo que fue reemplazado por una tos extraña.

"Profesor tranquilícese, primero trague y después respire."

"No puedo hacerlo Kamijou, esto sabe muy mal."

"En eso tiene toda la razón."- se aclaró fuertemente la garganta y con una servilleta escupió el bocado que no había tragado.

"Vamos hay un konbini a menos de una cuadra."

Shinobu se levantó, camino hacia su departamento y cerró la puerta una vez que estuvo dentro. Tomo su cartera y entro a su cuarto a recoger todos los libros de cocina que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca y los metió en una bolsa. Tenía que mejorar en la cocina, ahora era personal.

~Fin Flash Back~

Siguió caminando por el patio de la escuela, pasando a unos cuantos alumnos sentados en las bancas. Un aroma capto su atención y volteo hacia la banca con un muchacho sentado ahí. Él sostenía una caja de bento en las piernas y revisaba algo escrito. Aparentemente el dueño se dio cuenta ya que volteo a verlo con duda. Al sentirse descubierto camino hacia él con paso firme.

"¿Tu hiciste eso?"

"¿Eh?"-siguió la mirada del otro hacia sus piernas.-"¿La comida? Pues sí, son los sobrantes de ayer."

"Déjame probarlos."

Sin decir nada tomo la caja que el chico le ofrecía y probó el alimento. Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir un delicioso sabor hacer juego con el aroma que lo había atraído. Sabía que esa comida era mejor de lo que él podría preparar, pero no pensó que tanto. Le regreso la caja al castaño y se acercó un poco más a él.

"Cocinas muy bien."

"Ahm…gracias."-se sentía incómodo e incluso temeroso. No sabía quién era aquel muchacho ni mucho menos porque le había pedido probar su comida pero no sentía agresividad por su parte.

"Yo intente cocinar lo mismo ayer pero…"-se desilusiono de nuevo al recordar su platillo.-"¿Estarías dispuesto a enseñarme? Incluso puedo pagarte si quieres."-le pregunto un disimulando su petición queriendo demostrar superioridad.

"¿Enseñarte a cocinar?"-sorprendido por la petición se sonrojo un poco.-"Bueno no creo poder ser un buen maestro, hay muchas personas que cocinar mejor que yo y…"

"Por favor…"-no le gustaba pedir ayuda a nadie pero sentía que él tenía que enseñarle. Si él lo hacía mejoraría.-"Es muy importante para mí."

"Ehm bueno…si de verdad quieres que te ayude…"

"…Gracias."-tuvo una sonrisa fugaz que quito en cuanto escucho a sus compañeros acercarse.

"¿Shinobu, conoces a Takahashi-sempai?"

"¿Senpai?"-volteo a verlo. Aquel muchacho era visiblemente más chaparro que él y tenía una mirada un poco infantil. Estaba seguro que era de nuevo ingreso como él o de una prepa que venía a hacer alguna visita.

"Hola Kyo-kun."-saludo al compañero asintiendo la cabeza.-"Acabamos de conocernos."

"Lo siento senpai."-repentinamente se sintió avergonzado por su actitud de hace unos minutos pero el muchacho frente a él le sonrió.

"Está bien no te preocupes, sé que no parezco ningún tipo de senpai."-volteo a ver su reloj sorprendiéndose de la hora.-"Tengo que irme, mi clase ya va a empezar."

Los otros compañeros se alejaron un poco y Shinobu se acercó a él de nuevo.

"¿Podrías darme tu número? Para hablar sobre las clases de cocina."

"Ah claro."-saco su celular y empezó presionar los botones.-"Podemos vernos en la salida a las 3 de la tarde para hablar sobre eso si quieres."

"De acuerdo senpai te esperare ahí."

Terminaron de intercambiar números y se despidieron. No sabía nada del senpai, solamente conocía su apellido y le había pedido que le enseñara a cocinar. Había decidido no pedirle la ayuda a nadie y aprender por si solo pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo intentando cocinar y no mejoraba.

Entraron a un salón y se sentaron, su clase también estaba por comenzar. Saco su cuaderno junto con una pluma dispuesto a dejar sus problemas de lado por el momento y poner atención en clase.

PtpT

A las 2:50 pm ya estaba en la salida de la escuela esperando a su senpai. Ese día sus clases habían terminado a la 1 de la tarde así que había pasado el tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo uno de los libros favoritos de Miyagi. A lo lejos vio al muchacho acercarse hablando por teléfono. Lucía molesto y colgó antes de llegar a su lado.

"¿De verdad quieres que yo te enseñe a cocinar?"

"…"-busco en su mochila y saco un pequeño tupper. Antes de salir de la universidad se escabullo a la oficina del maestro y revisando su maletín saco algo de la comida que le había preparado esa mañana.-"Cocine esto hoy por la mañana."

Le ofreció el tupper y el otro lo acepto. Probo la cocina que estaba adentro y la trago. Después de un par de minutos volteo a verlo.

"…Necesitaremos de alguien más que nos ayude."

Él asintió y lo vio sacar su celular de nuevo. Llamo a alguien y quedo de verse con esa persona. Cuando colgó volteo hacia él sonriendo.

"Iremos a reunirnos con él antes de ponernos de acuerdo, trabajamos juntos en una cafetería por un tiempo así que se es muy buen cocinero."

"Muchas gracias senpai."

"Por cierto me llamo Takahashi Misaki."

Le ofreció su mano sonriendo. Shinobu se arrepintió en ese momento de haberle pedido ayuda. Aparentaba ser una persona normalmente feliz y positiva, lo competo opuesto a él. No solía llevarse bien con ese tipo de personas así que las evitaba.

"Shinobu Takatsuki."-tomo su mano y la estrecho. Después dio un paso para atrás y dio una reverencia.-"Estaré bajo su cuidado."

CscS

"¿Cómo te sientes Kamijou?"

"Ya estoy mejor, después de que alguien intento envenenarme con esa comida tan rara."

"Yo te lo advertí y no me quisiste escuchar."

"¿Tiene que soportar esa comida todos los días?"

"Solamente por las noches, suelo comer por la tarde aquí. La comida de la cafetería es realmente deliciosa."

"Si, en comparación a eso."

"Sin embargo hay algo que le falta a la comida de la cafetería."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Y eso es amor Kamijou, ¡amor!"

El castaño volteo a ver como el otro hombre lo volteaba a ver con llamas brillando en sus ojos. Regreso de nuevo hacia su laptop tratando de volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba escribiendo.

"Y es por eso que a partir de hoy tu harás mis almuerzos."

"¿¡Que!?"

"Me demostraras tu amor Kamijou y yo juzgare que tan grande es."

"No le hare nada y eso usted lo sabe."

"Oh jojo pero esa no es la única cosa tuya que se."

Sintió una mirada sobre él y volteo lentamente. Miyagi sostenía en alto una fotografía sobre la biblioteca de la escuela, había un par de libros tirados en el suelo y entre ellos una pareja… muy entretenida.

"¿Cómo demonios?"

"Tengo mis medios Kamijou, tengo mis medios."

"Se divierte jodiéndome cada que puede ¿¡verdad!?"

"Nop eso mejor se lo dejo a él. Así que ya lo sabes Kamijou, a partir de mañana espero mi almuerzo en mi escritorio."

Miyagi tomo su portafolio y después de lanzarle un beso a su compañero de oficina salió cerrando la puerta, escapando de un par de libros que fueron lanzados.

CscS

A Shinobu no le gustaba que las personas sintieran pena por él, ni mucho menos que supieran algo que él no pero si quería mejorar en la cocina cualquier ayuda debería de ser bien recibida. Así que por ahora trataría de sacarles todo el jugo a sus futuros maestros y mejorar gracias a ellos. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a una florería.

"Mira ahí esta ¡Nowaki-san!"

Mientras el chico saludaba agitando el brazo, el otro siguió su mirada. Era un hombre alto, tenía una sonrisa que le molestaba por alguna razón y parecía ser un despistado. Después de que el semáforo cambio, cruzaron la calle.

"Misaki-kun hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Si lo se Nowaki-san, pues ya sabes con la universidad y eso."

"Sigue esforzándote Misaki-kun, ¿vienes a comprar algo?"

"No en realidad no, quería pedirte un favor."

CscS

Nowaki les pidió que lo esperaran en la cafetería de enfrente mientras terminaba su turno. Media hora después llego con ellos y pidió algo de comer.

"¿Y bien, de que se trata esto?"-preguntó dándole un trago al vaso de agua frente a él.

"Le pedí a Takahashi-senpai que me ayudara para mejorar mi cocina y él fue quien lo llamo."

"Pensé que como Nowaki-san había trabajado como cocinero antes tendría algunos consejos para darnos durante las clases."

No le gustaba encontrarse en esa situación, odiaba pedirle favores a las personas pero sabía que no podía hacerlo solo. Odiaba admitirlo y ya lo había pensado varias veces intentando convencerse de que debía pedir ayuda. Alzo la mirada y vio que Misaki le sonreía mientras que Nowaki pedía la cuenta de lo que había pedido.

"No tienes que ser tan formal Shinobu-kun, claro que te ayudaremos así que no te preocupes. Yo soy Kusama Nowaki y espero poder ayudarte."

El estudiante asintió estrechando su mano.-"Shinobu Takatsuki."

"Ahora tenemos que pensar en algún lugar al que podamos ir a practicar." -comentó el pelinegro terminando el contenido de su vaso.

"Tengo mi cocina muy bien equipada y como soy yo quien está pidiendo el favor podemos ir a mi departamento."

"Me parece bien además de que es necesario que veamos cómo te desenvuelves en la cocina."

Shinobu estaba inquieto por ese comentario. Su senpai asentía con la cabeza mientras el otro hombre hablaba.

"Lo primero será verte en acción, cocinaras para nosotros."

.

.

.

Comenzamos con el primer proyecto con las 3 parejas de Junjou Romantica. Decidí que Misaki y Nowaki se conocían por un trabajo que tuvieron en común y él sería el otro maestro perfecto para enseñarle a Shinobu-chin a convertirse en un gran chef. Es la primera vez que escribiré tanto usando este personaje así que espero realmente captarlo para esta historia. Re escribir este capítulo, si no me equivoco, 3 veces hasta que quede conforme con el resultado.

Además de que ahora Shinobu tendrá que competir en el almuerzo ya que Kamijou le hará su comida al profesor Miyagi. En fin, espero que les guste este primer capítulo y nos veremos en el siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras se dirigían al departamento de Shinobu, Misaki iba pensando algunas cosas. Era extraño que uno de sus compañeros le pidiera ayudar para cocinar ya que a la mayoría parecía no importarle. Incluso se sentía un poco incómodo de que lo llamara senpai pero también hasta cierto punto le gustaba.

Nowaki por su parte consideraba sus opciones en cuanto a horarios. Se podría decir que estaba un poco ocupado últimamente pero deseaba poder ayudar en lo que pudiera. Cuando conoció al castaño y después de haber convivido con él en el trabajo se dio cuenta del tipo de persona que era y si él quería ayudar, los ayudaría.

Finalmente llegaron al departamento. Entraron, dejaron las cosas en los sillones de la entrada y se dirigieron a la cocina. Shinobu saco del refrigerador un plato cubierto con aluminio, lo calentó en el microondas y se los sirvió. El platillo era sencillo, tenía un olor extraño y el color negro reinaba. Sin pensar mucho dieron el primer bocado. Misaki trago, dejo la cuchara en el plato y sonrió un poco forzado. El médico tomo su vaso con agua y se lo termino de un trago. Shinobu también se sirvió un poco en un plato y después de probarlo suspiro.

"Mi manera de cocinar ha empeorado mucho en vez de mejorar."

"El sabor me recuerda a…cuando empecé a enseñarme a cocinar."

"Lo importante es que decidiste mejorar Shinobu-kun y eso ya es dar un paso adelante."

"Bueno…ahm…creo que primero debemos iniciar haciendo algo sencillo."-el castaño limpio sus labios con la servilleta.-"Probablemente lo que tengamos que hacer primero es el arroz. ¿Qué opinas Nowaki-san?"

"Creo que tienes razón. Haciendo el arroz podemos hacer onigiri, omurice y varias otras cosas."

"¿Arroz?"-el ojigris se sintió un poco inquieto. Había intentado hacer arroz varias veces, fracasando, y mejor había optado por cosas más sencillas. Aunque pensándolo bien era obvio que hicieran arroz, es uno de los platillos más comunes.

"No te preocupes Shinobu-kun, nosotros te ayudaremos a hacerlo."

"¿Nos reunimos mañana? Tengo que ir a casa a hacer varias cosas y después iré al trabajo."

"Si, yo tengo que ir a preparar la comida."-saco su celular del bolsillo y después lo volvió a guardar.-"¿Tienes todas las cosas para cocinar arroz?"-volteo dirigiéndose al menor.

"Ehm…pueden ver mi alacena y refrigerador si quieren."

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina. En el refrigerador encontraron algunas verduras, agua, leche y algunas charolas de carne. En la alacena varias salsas, saborizantes y sal.

"Probablemente lo mejor será ir a comprar varias cosas."-dijo sonriendo.

Asintieron y recogieron sus cosas caminando hacia la salida. Mientras Misaki y Nowaki hablaban de supermercados para ir a comprar Shinobu abría la puerta. Al hacerlo se topó de frente con Miyagi. El maestro lo vio y después vio a los otros dos parados detrás de él y se extrañó. Nunca había visto que trajera a amigos de la escuela a su casa y uno de ellos se veía mayor.

"Buenas tardes."

"Miyagi…"-se sonrojo un poco y después volteo a presentarlos.-"Ellos son invitados míos."

"Mucho gusto yo soy el vecino de Shinobu."

"Hola Miyagi-sensei, tome una clase con usted el semestre pasado."-sonrió Misaki, recordaba al maestro y lo hacía con alegría. Sus clases eran completamente distintas a las de Oni no Kamijou a pesar de ser casi la misma materia.

"Miyagi-san."-el médico hiso un pequeña reverencia un poco serio.-"Lamento lo que ocurrió la vez pasada."

"Jaa tu eres de Kamijou…"-puso su mano en su barbilla al recordar esa noche que encontró a su compañero de trabajo empapado y llorando.-"No te preocupes, Kamijou ya se encargó de compensar esa noche. Y por lo de la biblioteca también."-El maestro sonreía con superioridad mientras el médico se sonrojo un poco molesto.-"Bueno yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer, con permiso."

Sin decir más, Miyagi entro a su departamento. Ellos aún seguían dentro del de Shinobu y este les hiso una seña para que entraran.

"Me hubiera gustado que él no supiera que estaban aquí."-dijo cerrando la puerta.

"¿Pasa algo?"-pregunto el universitario acercándose a él.

Considero sus opciones. Había preferido no decirles su razón para aprender a cocinar pero debía de hacerlo ya que él les pidió su ayuda.-"Él es la razón por la cual quiero mejorar en la cocina. Desde que empezamos a salir he querido ser yo quien cocine pero no puedo hacerlo bien, por eso necesito su ayuda."

Nowaki sabía que el maestro estaba saliendo con alguien, Kamijou se lo dijo, pero no imagino que fuera él. Misaki por su parte se impresiono mucho. No pensó que estuviera saliendo con un hombre y mucho menos que se los dijera sin ningún problema.

"Por lo tanto me gustaría que Miyagi no supiera que me están ayudando."

"Umjum no te preocupes."-hablo el castaño olvidando todas las preguntas que quería hacerle.-"Entonces lo mejor sería hacerlo en otro lugar."

"Podríamos ir a mi departamento."-dijo el médico poniéndose sus zapatos.

"También al mío, no te preocupes. Podemos ir mañana a comprar las cosas. ¿A qué hora sales?"

"A las 12."

"Perfecto, nos vemos en la entrada de la universidad otra vez y nos vamos."

"Ya estoy libre de 1 a 3."

"Entonces Nowaki-san puede alcanzarnos en mi departamento para empezar nosotros."

Con el plan arreglado, el castaño le paso su dirección al pelinegro y Shinobu los acompaño a la salida del edificio. Una vez afuera se despidieron y cada uno tomo su camino.

CscS

Misaki se encontraba en el tren hacia su hogar. Definitivamente el día había estado distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No pensó que alguien le pediría ayuda para cocinar, menos que volvería a ver a Nowaki para ayudarles y muchísimo menos que esa persona estuviera saliendo con un hombre. Probablemente eso fue lo que más lo sorprendió de ese día. Él estaba en la misma situación pero no se creía capaz de decírselo a alguien más. Le había gustado eso del chico la confianza de decir las cosas sin preocuparle el qué dirán. Mentiría si dijera que no le envidiaba su valentía.

Llegó a casa y encontró a Usami recostado en el sillón con Suzuki y una pequeña montaña de hojas sobre la mesa. A un lado había algunos libros y un álbum de fotografías de varios lugares. Cuando dio un paso se dio cuenta que piso un libro, lo levanto y leyó una hoja al azar. En definitiva no podía decirle a nadie que él era pareja de ese pervertido escritor.

"Usagi-san no te duermas así."

Entro a la cocina, había preparado la comida desde ayer así que solamente tuvo que recalentarla. Se sentaron a comer, el castaño tuvo que quitarle al oso para obligarlo a levantarse. Mientras iban comiendo el escritor iba despertándose finalmente.

"¿Por qué llegaste hasta esta hora?"

"Un kouhai me pidió que le ayudara con algo así que me entretuve en eso."

"Oh…"-siguió comiendo.-"Mañana tengo que ir a la editorial a una junta con Aikawa, espero llegar para la comida."

"Si es necesario que te quedes hazlo Usagi-san, es tu trabajo después de todo."

El escritor no dijo nada pero podía ver su disgusto en su rostro. Terminaron de comer, Misaki limpiaba la cocina mientras el otro continúo con su trabajo sentado en el sillón. Cuando la cocina estuvo limpia se sentó a su lado y saco unos libros para ponerse a hacer su tarea. Probablemente no se sentía capaz de decir a los 4 vientos su relación pero eso no le evitaba el poder disfrutar de sus días al lado de su novio.

CscS

Kamijou estaba en su departamento lavando los platos de la comida y las cajas de bento del almuerzo. Había tenido que hacerle a su magnífico compañero de trabajo, chismoso Miyagi, la comida para ese día. Él sabía que no cocinaba mal pero Nowaki tenía mejor sazón que él. Debía de ver la forma de zafarse de esa situación de alguna manera. Escucho como sonó el teléfono y camino a contestarlo.

"¿Diga?"

"Hiro-san."

"Ah Nowaki."-sin darse cuenta una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Hola Hiro-san, esperaba encontrarte en casa."

"P-pues si es hora de la comida."-intento que su voz no sonara tan feliz.-"¿Necesitas algo de aquí?"

"No, simplemente quería saludarte antes de entrar al hospital."

"…cursi."-se sentó en el sillón acomodándose.

Ya pensaría después que hacer con su molesto compañero, entrometido Miyagi.

CscS

Shinobu había tirado la comida que había hecho y que habían probado. No sabía cómo era posible que con tanta práctica aun no mejorara en nada. Suspiro pensando en que hacer para la comida. Pero el timbre de la puerta lo distrajo. Al abrirla encontró al maestro de nuevo.

"Oh si estas pensé que probablemente habrías salido con tus invitados a comer."

"No, se fueron hace rato."

"¿Ya comiste?"

Pensó en la comida que acababa de tirar, si es que a eso podía llamársele comida.-"No y justo en eso estaba pensando."

"Oh nice timing! estaba pensando en ordenar algo. Ven y comemos juntos."-dijo el maestro sonriendo. Siempre que iba a preguntarle por la comida se arriesgaba a que el estudiante lo invitara a comer pero en ocasiones la fortuna le sonreía.

Él asintió con la cabeza y camino a recoger sus llaves antes de cerrar. Usualmente le diría que comiera algo que él preparo pero no sentía lo ánimos. Últimamente sentía que las dudas lo llenaban más que antes y eso lo aterraba. No quería pensar que era otra jugarreta del destino.

PtpT

Esa mañana Misaki pensaba en cómo dar sus clases de cocina a su compañero. Sus clases habían sido en su mayoría con su hermano, algunas incluso con su vecina y la práctica la hiso casi a solas. Anotaba mentalmente que le había gustado y que no de sus maestros para intentar imitarlo. La clase termino y tomo su cosas, se despidió de algunos compañeros y camino hacia la entrada. Pudo ver a Shinobu desde lejos leyendo un libro sobre cocina. Él nunca había considerado una opción leerlos para enseñar a cocinar pero no sería mala idea.

"Perdón por hacerte esperar."-dijo acercándose finalmente a él.

"No llevo mucho tiempo aquí."-menciono guardando su libro de nuevo en su mochila y desviando la mirada.

"_Hun tiene una actitud extraña_… ¿nos vamos?"

El otro simplemente asintió y se pusieron en marcha. Llegaron a la enorme tienda y se paseaban con el carrito, eventualmente ponían una que otra cosa en el para preparar la comida. Mientras iban seleccionando productos, el castaño le decía para que los usaba y que marca era mejor según su experiencia. El menor había sacado una pequeña libreta en la cual anotaba todos los tips que le daba su senpai. Él también tenía un carrito en donde puso varias cosas que Misaki le dijo para que pudiera practicar a hacer el platillo en su casa.

Terminaron de comprar y se fueron al departamento. Shinobu se impresiono de nuevo del chico, había pensado que su departamento sería mucho más pequeño que el suyo pero no imagino que fuera el doble del tamaño. Había subestimado a su senpai.

"Perfecto ahora nos pondremos a hacer el arroz."-camino hacia la cocina con su estudiante siguiéndolo de cerca. Abrió un gabinete y saco un par de delantales, se puso uno y le ofreció el otro.-"Toma, no queremos manchar la ropa. No vamos a hacer nada que manche pero más vale prevenir."

Él asintió y se lo puso. Sacaron las cosas de unas bolsas y empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Y si las clases no le ayudaban en nada? Todo sería una pérdida de tiempo y de energía.

"Bueno primero lo que tenemos que hacer es lavar el arroz."-saco un recipiente, vertió un poco de arroz ahí y después se acercó al lavabo. Iba a decir algo más cuando el timbre sonó. Dejo el recipiente y se apresuró a contestar.-"Si… si, es invitado mío… No hay problema, ahora bajo."-dejo el aparato de nuevo en su lugar y empezó a quitarse el delantal.-"Llego Nowaki-san pero quieren que baje a firmar algo, por mientras lava el arroz ¿sí?"

Shinobu asintió. ¿Qué tan difícil sería lavar eso? Se acercó al lavabo y dejo que el agua cayera sobre los granos. Puso su mano entre ellos y empezó a moverla para que el agua llegara a todos ellos. Empezó a desesperarse un poco ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que hacer eso? Sin poner mucha atención aplasto los granos duramente unos contra otros haciendo pequeñas bolas. Continuo así un rato y enjuago el agua.-"Con eso debe ser suficiente."

Misaki llegó seguido del médico. Dejaron que el arroz reposara y Shinobu vio como sus dos maestros preparaban más comida. Nowaki había decidido preparar su comida allá para no tener que regresar a casa y hacerlo.

"Muy bien ahora podemos poner el arroz a hervir."-tomo una olla y se la dio.-"Pon aquí el arroz con 2 y un cuarto tazas de agua."-Asintiendo tomo el recipiente y le quito la mitad del agua.-"No Shinobu-kun tienes que escurrirlo bien para que no quede nada de agua extra porque si no puede quedar muy aguado."

Acerco la olla al lavabo e intento quitarle todo el exceso de agua. Uso su mano para evitar que los granos se salieran y finalmente lo logro. Limpio su mano en el delantal, esa cosa tenía utilidad después de todo, y agrego el agua.

"Ahora primero debemos dejar la llama alta un par de minutos."-dijo el médico mientras giraba la perilla.-"Así el agua va a hervir y después bajamos la llama."

"Dejamos eso así y en 10 minutos lo tendremos listo."-comento Misaki mientras ponía una cacerola a un lado.

"¿Eso es todo?"-no se comparaba a los intentos que él había hecho con anterioridad.

"Esto es para hacer arroz hervido sencillo. Iremos paso por paso."-puso algunas verduras en la cacerola.-"Ahí está el cronometro, pon 10 minutos. Tú te encargaras del arroz ¿sí?"

Asintió. Algo tan sencillo era imposible que quedara mal. Después de poner el aparato listo, escribió lo que acababa de hacer en su libreta y se acercó a ver que hacían sus maestros. Nowaki le dijo que podía ponérsele otras cosas al arroz y que platillos más hacer con el. Sonrió al imaginar sorprender a Miyagi con alguno de esos platillos. Misaki guisaba algunas verduras y le explico que lo mejor era usar el fuego lento para que la cocción fuera completa. También le comento que lo mejor era no mover lo que estuviera cocinando mucho porque si no, no estaría cocido por dentro. Se sonrojo mucho ya que, él solía desesperarse y darle vuelta a las cosas dejándola muy poco tiempo en el fuego.

El sonido de una campana lo hiso reaccionar. El arroz estaba listo. Le dijeron que lo quitara del fuego y dejara que se enfriase un par de minutos. Así lo hiso y sus maestros armaron los demás platillos para la comida. Misaki les pidió que se sentarán y llevo platos con poca comida a la mesa, después de todo solamente probarían el resultado. Sirvió el arroz en tres pequeños tazones y se los dio.

El primero en probarlo fue el ojigris, emocionado de probar por fin una comida bien hecha por él. Sin embargo el sabor era extraño, no tenía la misma consistencia ni sabía como normalmente es el arroz. Al parecer no fue el único que pensó eso ya que el médico tomo otro bocado y lo mastico lentamente.

"¿Cómo lavaron el arroz?"-pregunto viéndolos a ambos.

"Le pedí a Shinobu-kun que lo hiciera mientras bajaba."-menciono el castaño volteándolo a ver.

Se sintió un poco presionado y se sonrojo un poco pero no evito verlos a los ojos.-"Lo enjuague con el agua un par de veces nada más. Nada del otro mundo."

"Hun… ¿puedes enseñarnos cómo?"

Extrañado asintió, los tres se levantaron y caminaron al lavabo. Repitió lo que había hecho con anterioridad, paso sus manos entre los granos y los apretó con fuerza.

"No es tan fuerte Shinobu-kun pero tampoco es tan débil."-el médico se acercó a él, tomo la mano que tenía sumergida en el agua entre la suya y le indico como apretar.-"Después hay que enjuagarlo un par de veces más."

"¿Ves el color del agua?"-Misaki le indico que viera al agua que quedaba en el recipiente.-"Queda blanquecina por el arroz, hay que lavarlo dos veces y después lo dejamos reposar."

Dejaron el arroz en su lugar y fueron a terminar de probar la comida. El estudiante se dio cuenta de que en realidad tenía a buenos maestros ya que la comida había quedado deliciosa. Una vez terminaron, el castaño le mostro la forma del arroz después de lavarlo. Estaba aún más blanco que antes.

"Ahora si lo ponemos al fuego y al final puedes ponerle una pizca de sal antes de comerlo."-encendió la llama de la estufa y después de un par de minutos, cuando el agua hirvió, bajo la flama.

Shinobu saco su cuaderno e hiso varias anotaciones a lo que había escrito con anterioridad. Ni siquiera el platillo más sencillo le había quedado bien. Se molestó consigo mismo y volteo a ver a sus profesores. Ninguno se había reído ni enojado porque no le había quedado bien. Lo agradecía, si se hubieran reído lo más probable es que se hubiera ido sin continuar con esas clases. Aun no los descifraba del todo, la calma de su senpai lo molestaba un poco así como la sonrisa del médico. Pero dejaría de lado sus juicios para aprender todo lo que pudiera de ellos y después jamás los volvería a ver.

"Estaré a su cuidado de ahora en adelante."-dijo haciendo una reverencia frente a ellos.

.

.

.

Durante una época viví sola y tuve que aprender a cocinar. Es difícil, si no sabes los maravillosos tips se vuelve una tarea tediosa jeje o al menos para mí lo fue. Las clases de cocina serán sobre comida japonesa, yo en lo personal no se cocinarla pero le hago su luchita. En una ocasión intenté hacer onigiri con mi hermana pero la forma nunca nos salió Jajaja ni modo. Así que si alguien tiene una receta, compártanosla. Por ahora prometo que intentare hacer arroz hervido y les platicare del resultado en el siguiente capítulo.

Shinobu se siente un tanto superior a Misaki, al verlo de estatura más pequeña que él y un tanto despreocupado. Bueno se muestra desde el inicio ya que no sabía que era su senpai. Mientras que este le tiene cierta admiración por su valentía. Nowaki, por su parte está tranquilo. Todo esto pasa mientras Miyagi ignora lo que su amante hace por él.

En fin, espero les guste el capítulo. ¡Y aprovecho para desearles una muy feliz navidad!

Respondiendo review:

**Cami-san:** mi Shinobu es raro xD como dices, aun no le agarro la esencia al muchacho jaja espero ir mejorando. Suelo emocionarme con palabras así y tiendo a repetirlas mucho, tienes razón. Gracias al comentario me he puesto más al pendiente sobre eso para no andar repitiendo ni palabras ni nombres, ya veremos como resulta eso ¿Con "acción" a que te refieres? Si es sobre las clases de cocina apenas acaban de comenzar, ahora si es acción _solo para mayores_ habrá que esperar un poco más para eso Jajaja o ya veremos, dependiendo de la situación. Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo y por tus comentarios, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡Feliz navidad!


End file.
